Chance Meetings
by Mod Soul
Summary: They have to deal with the Supernatural on a daily basis, but what if they were actually confronted by people who have read their life's story in Chuck's books? Bear witness to several different Chance Meetings between Characters and Readers/Fans in this One Shot collection. - Feel free to leave prompts for additional Chapters.
1. Prelude

**Chance Meetings – Prelude**

The following short stories are based on a comment I made during a trip to Liège (Belgium). We had booked a hotel that turned out to be some kind of motel. Lying awake during the night and letting my mind drift I told my travel mate that if there is a _Chevy Impala_ in the parking lot in the morning, something went wrong – regardless of the unlikely-ness of the _Winchester_ _s_ turning up in Belgium.

Anyway, through this comment the idea was born to take a look at different scenarios where the brothers and other characters would be confronted with people that have read the in-universe _Supernatural_ books by _Carver Edlund/Chuck Shurley_.

I currently have ideas for several stories that I'll post whenever I get around to type them.  
But as I think that this is an interesting concept:

 **Feel free to send/leave me prompts with settings, situations and characters** and I'll try to turn them into a proper story.  
Though, I wont promise to write something for every entry.

I'll try to publish the chapters switching between the brothers and a side character.  
So far the plan is as follows (though it might change - those with titles are published):

1\. Dean & Sam: A Thoughtless Comment

2\. Crowley: Deal or no Deal

3\. Dean & Sam: A different Opinion

4\. Castiel: An Angel by any other Name

5\. Dean & Sam: The Book of Siblings

6\. Lucifer: Saturday Satan

7\. Dean & Sam: Basically the Same

8\. Death: Pie Time

9\. Dean & Sam

10\. Gabriel

11\. Dean & Sam

12\. Crowley

13\. Dean & Sam

14\. Becky

15\. Dean & Sam (Crowley)

16\. Azazel

17\. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**

18\. Cain

19\. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**

20\. Crowley & Castiel

21\. Dean & Sam = **Possibility to add your own prompt**

 **...**

Long story short: Have fun reading and enjoy the ride!

 **Disclaimer for all the following chapters:** I obviously don't own the rights to Supernatural and its characters.


	2. A Thoughtless Comment

**Chapter 1 - A Thoughtless Comment**

For a while now they had planned this holiday. Everything was booked and now they finally made it to their first stop. Unfortunately an uncomfortable atmosphere soon spread between them, as the supposed hotel, seemingly turned out to be a motel. No lobby, no pages, just a front door with a room behind it. This was exactly what they had tried to avoid as occasionally weird characters turned up in such motels. The two friends lay awake for quite some time and listened to the noises outside. The wind howled through the gap beneath the door and the windows didn't seem to be airtight either.

"Somehow this really feels like a motel." The young woman came again to this conclusion.  
Her travel companion was about to fall asleep, so he didn't really pay much attention to her.  
"If there is a _Chevy Impala_ in the parking lot tomorrow, then something went wrong." She added.  
"What?" The other asked confused.  
"The car from _Supernatural_ , they usually stay in motels." She explained.  
"You nerd." He teased, though he was just as nerdy as she was.  
"Pff..." She just commented and snuggled into her blanket.  
She had to get some sleep, as they had a busy day ahead of them.

After they had packed their things they took them to their rented car. On the way she absent-mindedly turned her head and looked at the car right beside theirs. A moment later she stopped in her tracks. Her mouth agape she just stared at the black car and her friend in turns, her loaded arm pointing at the vehicle, she made a squeaking noise. Her friend looked at her in confusion and followed her eyes. With a frown he examined the car. There really was the car, she had told him about yesterday.  
"What a coincidence." He commented and opened the trunk of their car.  
He put his luggage inside and then collected hers, that she had simply dropped on the ground when she went to take a closer look at the car. She looked through the windows and tried to see something inside. Something that told her if this really was just a coincidence or if it was THE Chevy Impala. Obviously she knew that Supernatural was just a story, but she had heard of rumours that there was more to it than it seemed.

"Come on! Leave it be! We have to get going!" Her friend urged after a while.  
"But, but..." she tried to defend herself, when a loud "HEY!" was yelled at her.  
A strongly built man in a leather jacket, carrying a backpack over his shoulder came directly towards her an unfriendly look on his face.  
"Hands off!" He downright hissed at her.  
Startled she lifted her hands: "I just wanted to take a look!" She stammered and took a few steps back.  
The man followed her with his eyes and then opened the trunk.  
Carefully she rounded him and caught a glimpse of the inside. Underneath the trunk lid she saw white signs and lines, that seemed familiar to her. She came to a halt beside her own car and observed the Impala thoughtfully.

"Something the matter?" He suddenly wanted to know.  
"Ehm...no...I mean...maybe...ehm...is that a Devil's Trap in the trunk?" She asked uncertainly and pointed at the mentioned part.  
The man looked from her to the trunk lid in confusion.  
"Yeah..." He approved hesitantly.  
"Cool. Is there a Convention nearby?" It now bubbled out of her.  
"Convention?" He asked not less confused.  
"Well, a Fan meeting for different Fandoms." She explained, now confused as well.  
"Dean?" Another man asked.  
He had just appeared beside her and towered above her. Questioningly he looked between her and the other man.  
"Sam. Let's go." He shorter man – Dean – now promptly changed the topic.  
The addressed threw his backpack into the trunk as well and closed it, while the other one went into the direction of the driver's seat.

"Wait!" It suddenly escaped the young woman and she made a few steps towards the car.  
"What?" Dean wanted to know, annoyed.  
"Are the rumours true that the Supernatural-books are based on real facts?" She spoke frankly.  
She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the truth, as that would mean that all those monsters where actually real.  
Dean had stopped getting into the car and now straightened up again. Sam leaned against the roof of his side of the car and watched her in fascination.  
"Look kiddo, your nice, so I give you some advice: Stay out of the city tonight, something nasty is on the prowl." He indirectly answered her question, meeting her eyes.  
Her heart started pounding faster. So it was true. These were the brothers that had saved the world several times, but also nearly destroyed it. These were the men she had read so much about. At least if they weren't tremendously pulling her leg.

Dean saw her silence as approval and sat down in the driver's seat completely. He was just about to close the door when she shouted again: "Wait!"  
"What now?" He replied even more annoyed and turned back towards her.  
"During the day is all right?" She wanted to know.  
"Yeah, so far the attacks were only during the night, but do be careful." Sam confirmed with a nod.  
"Okay. Then we'll depart on time." She determined and nodded as well.  
Sam was just about to get into the car when she interrupted them once more: "Good Luck and..Thanks."  
Both of them grinned and Dean threw a short "No problem" over his shoulder before they closed the doors entirely.  
He started the engine and they were off without further ado.

For a moment longer she stood there and tried to process the conversation. Her friend took her out of her thoughts when he urged her again to continue. With a grin on her face she sat down in the car. She couldn't wait to tell her friends within the Fandom about this encounter.

* * *

 **Author's Comment:** The first part is somewhat like the conversation we had in our hotel. The rest is obviously made up entirely. Though I do dare to claim that I would react similarly.


	3. Deal or no Deal

**Chapter 2 – Deal or no Deal**

Silently she said at the counter, lost in far away thoughts. The bartender knew better than to chat her up and kept himself to refilling her glass whenever she motioned for him to so. She didn't want to get drunk, so she stirred the little umbrella in her drinks around for a while before she took a sip of it or alternatively downed the alcoholic liquid in one go.  
Far into her second hour of following this pattern one of the other patrons seated himself beside her. He gave her a bright smile that she repaid by barely lifting the corners of her lips. She didn't feel like smiling. The guy ordered a drink for himself and let her be.

"Want to talk about it?", he asked after a while; taking a sip from his glass.  
She looked at him for a moment. He seemed like a nice and decent guy with his perfectly fitted suit and well kept beard, but she still replied: "Not really." with an apologetic smile, the best she could muster.  
"That's fine. Just for the record: I'm all ears if you change your mind.", he commented, raising his glass to a toast.  
She sighed and stared at her own empty glass, twirling its slender stem between her fingers.  
"Let me get that for you.", he offered, gesturing for the bartender.  
"Thank you", she said to both of them, when her glass was refilled.  
She toasted to him as a thank you and took a sip. On the one hand did she feel like a terribly rude person for not talking to the guy, on the other hand did she really not want to bother anyone with her problems. She slightly turned her head to look at the man beside her. He pretended to just look ahead and gave her the chance to study his features and make up her mind. The woman turned back to her glass and continued stirring its content with the little umbrella.  
"My Mum died", she revealed after a long pause.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences"  
"Thanks"

Without him asking her to do so, she told him about everything that had transpired these past few weeks before she drew her final breath. When tears overcame her, he offered her a handkerchief and she gladly took it to wipe them away. The two of them sat silent each lost in their own thoughts.  
"Thanks. I needed that. I guess", she said after a while, still clutching the cloth.  
"You're welcome", he replied with a warm smile, that she gladly returned this time.  
Another moment passed before he asked: "Would you bring her back, if you could?"  
"Bring her back? How?", she asked in confusion.  
"Doesn't matter. Would you, if you had the chance?", he rephrased his question.  
"You mean, would I bring her back, if could do it just like that?", she asked snipping her fingers at the 'that'.  
"Yeah", he simply stated.  
Her mind explored the possibility for a while, then she started laughing.  
"Did I do something funny?", the man wanted to know, absolutely baffled at her behaviour, pointing at himself with his hand.  
"No, no you didn't. I'm sorry", she assured him, slightly patting him on the shoulder, before adding: "I just … I just thought something silly"  
"What might that be?", he wanted to know, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Nothing. It's silly. You'll laugh at me for thinking of something like that!", she declared shaking her head.  
"Try me", he offered.  
Her eyes flickered across in his face, a challenge clearly visible, and she decided that it didn't matter what he'd say anyway; he'd already heard her sob-story.  
"Getting someone back just like that sounds an awful lot like a Demon Deal", she revealed.  
To her surprise he didn't start laughing, but instead stared at her flabbergasted.  
"You-you know of those?", he asked astonished.  
"What? But there is no such thing!"  
Now it was her, starring at him in confusion.  
"Oh, but there is", he assured her, regaining his composure.  
"Wait, are you offering me a Demon Deal?", she asked after the information sunk in.

"You could say that, yes", he admitted, a sly smile on his lips.  
"You're a Demon? A proper Demon? Black eyes and all?", she wanted to know, trying to keep her voice down, so the other patrons wouldn't hear their conversation, motioning her finger wildly across his general figure.  
"Well, mine are red, but yes, I am", he admitted.  
"Red?", she wondered, putting her hand back on the counter.  
"Names Crowley", he properly introduced himself.  
She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly agape.  
"You...you're Crowley!? The King of the Crossroads, Crowley?", she finally managed to say.  
Again the Demon looked surprised.  
"Indeed I am. By now also the King of Hell, but I like to get back into the basics, every now and then. My reputation precedes me", he assumed flattered by the recognition.  
"Ehhm … No, not really... I read the Supernatural-books...", she admitted.  
Not daring to look at him, she turned back towards the counter.  
"Oh", Crowley only commented, downing his drink.  
"Well, the offer still stands", he mentioned casually.  
"Yeah. Sorry. No deal. As incredible as it would be to get her back, it is just not worth being torn to shreds by Hell Hounds in ten years time and thus making her suffer through my death. No, the conditions just aren't good enough for me", she declined, facing him again.  
"We could work on those conditions", he offered.  
Slowly she shook her head, a small smile on her lips.  
"Sorry. No. I don't want to lose my chance to see her again, upstairs", she declined again.  
"Well, then it's time for me to go. No business to be done here then", he stated, putting his hands on the edge of the counter to stand up.  
"Wait. Before you go, can I ask you a question? It's not everyday that you get a chance to chat with the King of Hell himself", she asked, reaching out her hand to stop him.  
"Now you're just flattering me. Okay. Good. One question than I'm gone. Shoot", Crowley agreed, waving his hand.  
"What does a Hell Hound really look like? Edlund never really explained it", she asked, causing the other to burst into laughter.  
"Really? That's what you want to know?", he questioned in amusement.  
"Well, if you'd agreed to the deal, you could see them for yourself one day, but as you don't want to go down that road …", he started and looked at her, slight disappointment in his features.  
"Now you're giving me puppy eyes. Humans. I really don't understand you at times...", Crowley complained.  
The Demon struggled with himself for a moment before he finally gave in: "All right, all right, I'll tell you what they look like"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Unfortunately this is another story that is partly based on personal experiences, though I'd like to point out, that I did not frequent any bars while contemplating the option.

Anyway, by now this whole concept went a bit out of hand as one of the stories (Chapter 9) became more demanding than I had originally planned it to be and I now have even more writing to do...  
Until I get to that point, you'll get six more chapters of this story (and the one mentioned as seventh) that explore some less depressing aspects of meeting the characters. Well, kind of, less depressing than this at least...  
The chapters will switch between the brothers and a side character, except Chapter 8 and 9, but that's kind of temporarily, until I get another brothers-idea to fit in between. If you like, I can give you a look into which characters will appear in which chapter with the next update(, which will be with Sam and Dean again)?

And if you want to listen to something, while reading this, check out **Avantasia** 's **What's left of Me** , it felt like the right tune to finish this.


	4. A different Opinion

**Chapter 3 – A different opinion**

Only a few people sat around them in the diner. The air was filled with clatter of cutlery and chatter. Still, you could pick up the different conversations. Usually they didn't pay much attention to them, but this time they just couldn't stop listening. Not far away from them two girls eagerly discussed something that didn't sit well with them. They've been at it for quite some time now and Dean had either lowered his burger or paused mid-bite several times by now. Each argument the girls found to defend one of the bad guys in Chuck's _Supernatural_ books became more ridiculous than the other. And every time Dean's ears picked them up, he stopped in his tracks and looked over to them.  
"Dean. Why are you listening to that crap?", Sam wanted to know.  
"Are you kidding? It's not like I have a choice! They're practically yelling it through the whole diner!", Dean argued.  
"No. They're not. They're having a normal conversation", Sam retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"Oh, shut up", Dean grumbled and took an angry bite out of his burger.  
Another strange argument was made and Dean slowly put his meal down onto his plate and looked at his brother: "I'm going over there"  
"No you wont!", Sam urged, holding out his hand.  
"Did you hear what they just said?", Dean argued.  
"Yes, yes, I did, but that's not a reason to go over there", Sam tried to stop him, "Don't let them rattle you up! It's not worth it!"  
Dean huffed, looked first at the girls and then at his brother. With another grunt he returned to his food.

"I bet Sam becomes even hotter through being possessed by Lucifer. With all the confidence, the wits and the snark. That'll just make him so much sexier!", one of the girls claimed.  
"That's enough", Dean decided, threw the burger onto the plate and stood up.  
"Dean!", Sam exclaimed, standing up as well and reaching out for his brother, but he was to late.  
With a few long steps Dean had reached the other table and slammed his hands down, startling the girls.  
"You listen up!", he started pointing at them respectively and the diner turned silent.  
"Lucifer is _not_ sexy. Lucifer is an evil son of a bitch. Lucifer possessing Sam is not something you want. Because if that happens – and believe me it won't –, he doesn't care if you find him _sexy_. He'll _kill_ you all the same. The Apocalypse is _not_ fun. The Apocalypse is _not_ something to joke about. The Apocalypse is a bloody mess and you _don't_ want to be part of that. So stop babbling this nonsense, burn those frigging books and get something proper to read!", Dean ranted and slammed one of his hands down again, to declare himself finished.  
The girls only stared at him like the rest of the patrons, not comprehending what he had just said, but Dean didn't care and turned back to his brother.  
"Let's go Sammy!", he called over to him, anger still in his voice.  
With a sigh Sam fished a couple of Dollars out of his pocket, threw them on the table and got over to his brother. As soon as Sam had reached him, Dean stormed out of the diner and Sam followed suit.

Still perplexed the girls looked at each other, when the doorbell rang again and Dean stormed back inside. He glared at them when he passed by, went to his table and grabbed the half-eaten burger. On his return he stopped a second at their table, presented the meal and stormed back outside.  
"What a weirdo", commented one of the girls after a moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I actually wanted to finish Chapter 3 of "Light in the Darkness" the Sequel-Sequel of Chapter 10 (formerly Chapter 9) of this One Shot Collection, but then I thought I might as well finish this short one instead, so that I'll finally get to that other Chapter in the first place...

Anyway, I hope you liked it and are able to include any kind of weird comment by the girls before Dean had enough.  
And just to be safe: I do not mean to offend anyone with the portrayal of these girls, I just think that it would be something Dean would react to in a negative way. This Chapter takes place some time between meeting Chuck and Sam saying Yes to Lucifer, so that makes it especially aggravating for him.

P.S. The next Chapter will feature Castiel, so stay tuned. :) (And I'm at 13 Chapters total by now...)


	5. An Angel by any other Name

**Chapter 4 – An Angel by any other Name**

The girl sat on the railing of a bridge, behind her she could hear the noises from the few cars that passed by, but she didn't care about them. She stared down into the deep blue river, deeply lost in her thoughts.  
"Please don't jump", a deep voice suddenly called out to her.  
Yanked out of her reverie the girl jumped up a little and nearly fell. She caught herself in time and turned slightly towards the man behind her. Worry was plainly on his face and one of his hands was outstretched as if he wanted to catch her.  
"Geez. Where did you come from?", the girl replied, still clutching the railing.  
"I did not mean to startle you. My apologies", he sincerely told her, the worry in his eyes changing to shame.  
"It's all right. Nothing happened", she accepted with a smile.  
He seemed like someone, who was genuinely concerned, so she didn't mind his sudden appearance. Then she remembered something and craned her neck to look behind him on the street. No car was on the road and the walkway was empty as well.  
"What is it?", he asked, his voice a mixture of concern and irritation.  
"Nothing. It just sounded like there were birds fighting, but I can't see any", she explained with a shrug.  
"Oh. That was probably me", the man replied after a moment of thought.  
"You?", she wondered, by now turned towards him, her feet still dangling above the abyss.  
"Yes. My wings might have sounded to you, as if birds were nearby. I always wondered why that is, though", he explained and looked aside mid-sentence, as if the distance could give him an answer to his question.  
"Your wings?", the girl wanted to know, now quite confused.  
"Yes, my wings. I am an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel and I would like you to not jump from this bridge", the man – Angel – introduced himself properly and pointed towards the river.  
"Oh! I'm not going to jump! I just like to sit here and think!", she exclaimed and threw her legs over the railing, now sitting with her back towards the water.  
She felt stupid for making him think, she wanted to jump, so what he'd just told her was for the moment forgotten.  
"But you just thought about jumping, its consequences and then asked for help", he told her flatly, but to her it sounded as if he'd only read into the situation and not read her mind or heard her prayers.  
"I...maybe", she admitted and looked unto the pavement, before she jerked up her head and nearly yelled at him: "But I wouldn't have followed through!"  
Thoughts of hope and disappointment and guilt and other emotions rushed through her head. She didn't knew this stranger, yet she felt protected in his presence.  
"Thanks for checking on me, anyway", she told him after a moment of just trying to find the right words.  
"You're welcome", he simply replied, the hue of a smile on his lips.  
"Shall I get you ice cream and we talk about those thoughts?", he offered, holding out his hand to help her down the railing.  
"That is not necessary, but thank you", she declined, shaking her head.  
"I insist", he told her more sternly, nodding his head towards his hand.  
"All right. Seems like you wont leave me a choice anyway", she gave in with a sigh.  
When she got up she didn't took the offered hand and simply pushed away from the railing and landed on her feet. Castiel made a step backwards to give her some space and she turned to lead the way towards the ice cream parlor. They walked in silence for a moment until she suddenly stopped.  
"Wait a minute", she exclaimed, holding out her arm to stop him as well, but he walked right into it.  
Irritated by the barrier Castiel looked first at the arm and then towards her.  
"You're an Angel and your name is Castiel?", she asked him over her shoulder.  
"Yes and yes", he confirmed with a nod at each 'yes'.  
She turned around completely and looked him up and down. He wore a suit and a simple trench coat, nothing about him seemed quite angelic to her, then another thought came to her mind.  
"Huh, that means Edlund didn't just make that name up and there is actually an Angel named Castiel?!", she half wondered, half asked.  
"You mean the Supernatural books?", Castiel wanted to clarify.  
"Yeah?", she affirmed, surprised he knew what she was taling about.  
"Oh. That is me he is writing about", Castiel confirmed after a moment in a matter of fact tone.  
"You?!", she asked in confusion, pointing at him.  
"Yes, me", Castiel confirmed again.  
She looked at him for another moment then suddenly turned around, declaring: "Yeah. Definitely ice cream! And explanations!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here is the next Chance Meeting, I hope you liked it.  
I'm not entirely satisfied with the title, but I think it's a fun pun (working title was Heavenly Help), but the kind of joke of this was, that there is an Angel called Castiel, so the other one was used instead.  
Anyway, if you're wondering why he just randomly turns up here: I consider Cas to be the kind of person/Angel to check on random strangers whose worrisome thoughts he catches through prayers, when he's not helping out the Winchesters. And obviously this takes place before his poor wings are totally messed up...

As I'm busy over the weekend ( _Timelash_ , yay!) there wont be any new Chapters for any of my stories until (at least) next week. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little bit more. =(


	6. The Book of Siblings

**Chapter 5 – The Book of Siblings**

Dean was busy at the counter to get them their room, so Sam used the moment to take a look around the hotel lounge. In front of the opposite wall stood a few arm chairs around a low table and a young girl sat in one of them intently reading a book. His curiosity got the better of him and he craned his neck to see what captured her that much. With slight irritation he backed away towards his brother, when he had recognized the book as one of Chuck's.  
"Dean, look", Sam told, nudging his side.  
"Not again...", Dean commented with a grunt, after having read the title.  
"Megan! Come and help your brother with his luggage!", a middle-aged woman suddenly yelled at the girl from the other side of the room, standing in front of the elevators with an assortment of different bags.  
The girl put the book on the armrest of the chair and stood up, knocking it over in the process. In a spur of the moment decision Sam walked over and picked the book up. From far he hadn't noticed, but up close he could see how torn and tattered it actually was. The girl must have gotten it as a throw away copy that went through several hands before it had reached her. Looking up from the book he watched the family for a moment. The Mum seemed stressed and exhausted and as soon as the girl got to them she took charge of the situation, calming her crying younger brother and dividing the different bags so he only had to carry a little one and his teddy. In Sam's opinion she acted far too grown up for her age and instead of her mother taking care of them, the girl took charge for her mother's and her brother's sake. Sam sighed and took a pen out of his jacket pocket. Dean, who meanwhile stood beside him, had followed the scene as well, but now he looked at his brother in question, as he scribbled something on the first page. Sam held the book towards Dean as he was finished and with a role of his eyes he took the pen from Sam and added something himself. Just as he gave the book back to his brother the girl returned, picked up her backpack and started to look frantically for the book.  
"You're looking for this?", Sam asked holding out the book.  
"Y-yes. T-thank you", she replied shyly and grabbed the book, clutching it to her chest as she looked up to Sam.  
"You guys alone with your Mum?", Sam asked to ease her down.  
"Yeah. Our Dad abandoned us a few years back and we've been on the move ever since. Mum doesn't really feel like setting down anywhere, but we've got each other and that's all that matters", the girl explained, a sad tone in her voice.  
The brothers shared a look of understanding.  
"I'm sure you guys will find a nice home somewhere. Until then you gotta take care of yourself and your little brother. Believe me, I know a thing or two about little brothers", Dean said grabbing Sam's shoulder and receiving a "Hey!" in return.  
Megan smiled lightly, still hugging the book to her chest.  
"This book actually taught me a lot about being an older sibling and I've lost count of how often I read it, but it's really important to me. So thank you for returning it!", she told them, a certain sparkle in her eyes.  
"I hope I could just be as amazing as Dean when it comes to protecting Johnny", she admitted and added with a blush "I mean, like the main-character in the book. Sorry. I have to go"  
Slightly embarrassed she pushed the book into her backpack and put that over her shoulders and hurried away.  
"I'm sure you'll do great!", Dean called after her, a wide grin on his face.  
"I like her", he told his brother, still looking after the girl.  
"Me too, I'd love to see her face when she reads the message", Sam agreed, his grin just as wide.  
"Yeah. Why can't we have more fans like that?", Dean wondered, his face half turned to his brother.  
"What about that couple from that...convention?", Sam suggested, one of his eyebrows raised, shuddering at the memory.  
"Right. Those guys were cool", Dean agreed with a grin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well...I originally planned to finish the next Chapter of "Light in the Darkness" but after finishing two _TimeLash_ review posts and the Halloween posts for my own Blog and my secondary Blog and my Weekend Guess and a story for the other this week, I just didn't feel like writing something as long as that other Chapter. Additionally, this Chapter wasn't meant to be published this early either and is one of the later ones I thought up (if anyone is interested in such things: The rough draft was written while we waited to get on the Ferry from Trelleborg to Rostock) and was numbered 8 ½, though it would have become Chapter 9. But as I felt like writing this story and it was time for a Sam &Dean story anyway, I simply pushed the other story back a bit.

And as it is Halloween today and this story isn't really spooky, just wait a little longer, you'll get a bit more fitting Chapter next time. ;)

I hope you liked it, I especially like Dean's reaction and yes, the couple they refer to are _Demian_ and _Barnes_ from _The Real Ghostbusters_. =D (And now I feel like watching that episode again... -_- )

What do you think did the two of them write into the book? ;)

P.S. If anyone has a better title suggestion, feel free to let me know. I'm not entirely satisfied with it...


	7. Saturday Satan

**Chapter 6 – Saturday Satan**

 **Warning:** I feel like I should put a warning here, but saying what I want to warn you about would spoil the end of the story...  
So just know this: There will be violence in this chapter (hence the T-rating) not explicitly shown, but partly described.

* * *

He had looked forward to this concert for months and today he finally saw one of his favourite bands live again. They were great on the long players, but no recording could match their live performance. The atmosphere was as amazing as it ever was. Everyone was drinking beer, banging their heads, raising up the metal horns and loudly singing along to the catchy metal tunes; celebrating the music together. That's what he loved about this kind of music: Amongst total strangers you could let out all your anger at everything that's been going wrong, let out all your pent up energy to music that ran fast and heavy through your whole body. He simply loved live concerts.

Though there were a few things he couldn't quite wrap his head around. For example people like the dude beside him, who simply leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and starring at the band in disgust. He always wondered why such people even bothered to go to concerts.  
"I want to annihilate you maggots and you write songs about me and worship me. Talk about Stockholm Syndrome...", he heard the guy mumble in between two songs.  
He couldn't help but stare at the other in confusion, which did not go unnoticed as the other soon approached him.  
"Why do you like this music? It's horrible and disgusting and so far away from the truth", the other asked, waving one hand about while resting his elbow on the other arm.  
"The truth?" He asked in return, trying to drown out the music.  
"Silly human. The truth about Satan and all the stuff you make up for your little songs. I AM Lucifer. I should know the truth about myself", the other simply declared, his voice clear and loud, as if the music was muted and flicked the Metalheads nose.  
The young man made a step back, looked at the other and smiled slightly, just a Satanist lunatic then.  
"Yeah, that's why you look like a truck driver who had too many burgers", he joked.  
"Oh, please that is just a vessel. A puny, awful vessel", the other explained and scratched at his cheek that didn't look healthy even in the blinking light that came from the stage.  
"If I showed up in my true form I'd immediately kill everyone here and where would be the fun in that?" He asked next, grinning like a maniac.  
The Metalhead took another step back from this homicidal lunatic.  
"Dude, you- ", he started but was interrupted by a "Oh, come on!", as the crowd started cheering out the word "Satan" like chant.  
"– read way too many crappy books", he still finished his sentence, but the other was gone and couldn't hear it.  
The young man turned around trying to find him, as the hall suddenly grew silent. The man who had just stood beside him, now stood directly beside the singer on stage. All eyes where on him and the singer politely asked him, what he thought he was doing.  
"You rang", he simply stated – his voice not even boosted by the microphone, but still clearly understandable – a sinister grin on his face.  
"Buddy, I have to ask you to leave the stage", the singer tried again, but the other only leaned his head to the side a bit and lifted his hand.  
As he snapped his fingers a horrible cracking noise could be heard and the singer slumped to the ground. For a moment the hall was even more silent than before, no one dared to move, not even the people on the stage or the security guards.  
"Lesson of the day: Don't mock the Devil", the man said into the microphone, took it from the stand and threw it from one hand to the other, simply watching the audience.  
"Now who's up for a little slaughter?" He finally said, his eyes gleaming, a wide grin on his face and with this words he broke the spell on the audience.  
With this the high windows broke and dark clouds made their way into the hall, descending onto the crowd.  
The screams that now ran through the hall were not of joy, but of fright. The people tried running, but some fell and others trampled over them or ran down the ones that tried to help the fallen ones - not all camaraderie forgotten - as everyone wanted to simply get out, but was unable to do so as the doors did not budge.

It only took a moment until everything was silent again. The formerly energetic audience now lay sprawled across each other on the floor. Lucifer wiped a few drops of blood from his face and grinned at the Demons that had either found new vessels or were still floating around as dark clouds.  
"Now that was fun", he declared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo...uhm...Merry Christmas? o.O

There is a Christmas Tree standing in our living room, but the bright sunlight throughout the day and the stuff that happened throughout the year did not really get me into the Christmas spirit. So to get my mind off of things I decided to finish this Chapter, as it is kind of one of my favourites for this series...

Even though I kind of killed one of my favourite bands...

This Chapter had one of those moments, where – as a writer – you only realize what your brain just thought up when it is making its way onto a page. So as soon as I wrote the note down that Lucifer snapped the singers' neck my thoughts went: "Wait, did I just kill Atti? Crap." – Though I might already have had that thought while thinking the story up.  
So, I'll add this as an additional **Disclaimer** : Even though title and inspiration for this Chapter were taken from _Powerwolf's_ _Saturday Satan_ (and I also listened to _St. Satans Day_ , while finishing this) does the portrayed band in no way represent Powerwolf.

They're an amazing band that I definitely do not want to see killed by anyone – I'd be in a lot of trouble from very dear friends if something like that happened because of me – and I recommend them to everyone with an interest in Power Metal. Go check them out! They're not Satanic, they just like toying with religious topics. ;)

And as an afterthought: Lucy is a lot of fun to write. :D

Just to be safe another **Disclaimer** : The events of this story are in no way related to the tragedy that took place in Paris or meant to mock them. I thought of this story months before they transpired and I simply refuse to not tell a story I personally find fitting for a character because some individuals found it appropriate to invade a sacred place for music lovers for their awful plans. So please refrain from discussing this topic here and focus on the actual story.


	8. Basically the Same

**Chapter 7 – Basically the Same**

Not many patrons were in the dimly lit bar. A few sat with beers at their tables and discussed their days' work, some solemnly stared down into their drinks and others made use of the dartboard or billiard tables. At one of the latter two burly man took turns trying to push their assigned balls into the pockets.  
"It's one of those things that are terribly written, but still fun and interesting. Seriously, Edlund got no proper talent for writing, but you still can't put it down", one of them declared removing his patch-covered leather jacket and hanging it over a nearby chair.  
"You know these shows where there's always a new bad each episode?" He asked his companion and added after receiving a nod: "It's kind of like that, like a - Monster-of-the-week book, so to say. Every book has a different antagonist, with the Big Bad lurking in the background." Following his explanation he picked up his cue and went for one of the striped balls. The ball rolled towards the intended pocket, but it was soon clear that it would miss its target. Straitening up again the biker continued his train of thoughts. "It's a bit like Buffy, but with dudes, more blood, death and monsters."

Suddenly one of the other patrons started coughing violently and the bikers turned around. One of the guys that sat nearby had seemingly got some food stuck in the wrong pipe.  
"Dean!" The other guy at the table exclaimed rising up to help his friend.  
"Let me", the biker held out his hand towards him and stood behind Dean.  
At first he slapped him on the back a few times, but as that didn't have the wanted result he grabbed Dean below the armpits to make him stand and performed the Heimlich manoeuvre on him. Finally the food left Dean's throat and unfortunately landed in his friend's face. Awkwardly Dean passed him a napkin after a few light coughs.  
"You're all right, buddy?" The bikers asked, still a bit worried.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean mumbled and the biker patted him slightly on the back before turning away.

"Where was I?" He then asked his friend wanting to continue the conversation.  
"A bit like Buffy", the other reminded him.  
"Ah, yes. It's a bit like Buffy. Though there isn't that much romance crap, like the whole thing with Angel and stuff. Though they have real Angels and Demons."  
"That's enough. Let's go Sammy", Dean demanded from the other guy at the table.  
"Come on, Dean. The description makes it sound half decent", the other disagreed, a small smile on his face.  
"You're kidding, right? That dude is comparing us to a super powered chick with stakes, who manly goes after fangs!" Dean complained, just about able to lower his voice enough so the bikers wouldn't hear him.  
"And that's bad how? Buffy was one of the most successful shows of its kind. I think we can take that as a compliment", Sam argued, calmly taking a sip from his beer.  
"No. I mean, sure Buffy was awesome, but also totally ridiculous, when it came to portraying a hunt", Dean reluctantly admitted, crossing his arms.  
"From our perspective probably, but from a point of view of a non-hunter, both the show and the books make just as much sense, as a story about monster hunters would", Sam continued to argue.  
"Maybe you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like the comparison", Dean huffed, but gave in, turning his attention towards the steak that had tried to choke him. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to continue eating it.  
"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged, grinning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** One year and one month later you get an update for this, isn't that great?  
Uhm, anyway, I'm trying to finally get rid of my backlog of Fanfiction stuff, so expect a few more updates on here in the future. I spent last year mostly with writing original stuff or not at all (can be found on my Blog), so these things were pushed far down my priority list.

I hope you still like the idea and enjoyed the chapter.

By the way: I'm still looking for story prompts for three Dean & Sam stories, so if you want to give me one, feel free to do so!


	9. Pie Time

**Chapter 8 - Pie Time**

The Café had been buzzing with people all day, so it felt strange when all that was left was this one guy ceremoniously eating the last of the three pies he had ordered. He was dressed in a form-fitting black suit, his dark hair combed back and his skin as pale as a sheet of paper. She tried not to stare at him and focus on just doing the dishes behind the counter, but time and again her eyes darted towards him and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. As he had finished his pie he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of his body. With a deep breath she pulled herself together and walked over to him to take the plates.  
"Do be careful not to touch me. It would be a waste of talent if you died. Your pie is delicious", he told her in a monotonous voice and moved away a bit more.  
"I die if I touch you?" She asked concern and fear noticeable in her voice.  
"Usually people already die, when they're merely in my presence, but I make some exceptions at times. Now I'd like to try another flavour", he told her calmly, but determinately and stroked the silver ring on his finger.  
"Of course." Startled she hurried to get another piece of a pie he hadn't tasted yet. Carefully she put it on the table and waited for him to pick up the spoon again. While he was occupied she went to the door to turned over the "open" sign.  
"Now. Why did you do that?" He asked without looking at her, slight annoyance in his voice, the spoon stopped mid-way to his mouth.  
"I like my customers and this way they will not bother you and I'm free to serve you any dish you like", she told him honestly, even though her hands were shaking.  
"How clever and generous of you. Come sit with me and have a bite", he acknowledged and waved for her to come over, "Do you ever get the chance to taste your own deserts?"  
Still a bit unsure she returned to the table and sat down opposite of him. She put her hands on her lap, to not let him see how nervous she was. "Rarely, sir", she answered truthfully again. Part of her wanted to look at him more closely, another just wanted to get away. He pushed the fork, he hadn't used, and the plate towards her and motioned for her to try it. Hesitantly she picked up the fork and tasted her own pie for once. She was surprised at the sweetness of it and couldn't help but to smile. He gently returned the smile and pulled the plate back towards him and continued eating. So it had been a good idea to add the additional fruits, she thought and made a mental note for an adjustment of the recipe. Feeling a bit more confident she asked: "May I ask a question?"  
"You just did, but go ahead", he allowed with a wave of his hand.  
"Why does everyone die in your presence. Do you kill them?" It was a stupid question, but if she was potentially going to die, she at least wanted to know why.  
Silently he put down the spoon and picked up the cane that was leaning against the table. His fingers wandered over the graved surface of the round handle that. "No, technically I don't", he answered after a moment and put it away again, "I might occasionally cause the thing that kills them, but I do not lay my fingers on them personally. Unless their time is come for the final push of course" He picked up his spoon again, "I'm more in the business of reaping than killing", he revealed with a smirk and a mouthful of pie.  
"Reaping? As in a Reaper?", she wondered out loud, now even more curious about her customer.  
"Oh, you know about Reapers? No, I'm their boss", he waved off, spreading small crumbs of pie over the table.  
"You're the big daddy Reaper?" She blurted out and put her hand over her mouth as soon as the words had left it,"I mean, Death. I'm so terribly sorry."  
"Now. Who gave you that description?" He asked; seemingly amused instead of insulted  
"I read it in a book! I'm so sorry!" She tried to explain and moved further away from him, fearing repercussion.  
"What kind of book?", he wanted to know.  
"The – the Supernatural-series by Carver Edlund. Please don't make him die for that!" She tried to plead, not wanting to be responsible for another persons death.  
"Carver Edlund, let's see...", he said, closing his eyes, "Ah, a pseudonym, no, don't worry, it is not his time yet", he then told her before adding with a smirk: "Neither is yours."  
"Thank you", she breathed out, her heart slowing down a little.  
"So, what's that series about?" He inquired turning his attention back to the pie.  
As good as she could she tried to explain the content of the books, about the brothers and their monster hunts. They weren't amongst her favourite books, but she could feel how talking about them calmed her and made her tell things a bit more enthusiastically. Especially as Death intently took in every word she said.  
"Interesting", he decided when she was finished, "You should pay more attention to them."  
"Why?" She now wanted to know.  
"We are in the middle of the apocalypse, dear", Death merely stated, putting the spoon on the plate.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I did not intent to write this today, but as I checked what the next chapter for this would be, I couldn't resist finishing it.  
It is after all one of my favourite ideas for this.

Hope you liked it. :)

(Music wise, I had to listen to _O' Death_ by Jen Titus when finishing and editing.)

P.S. I'm still missing three stories for Dean & Sam to make this an even combination, so feel free to give me prompts for those!


End file.
